A Puppet's Footsteps
by GhostlyGiggle
Summary: After the incident with Edolas, Lucy meets a young girl named Veolet (OC) . Who claims to know her future, saying that she will soon rule all of Fiore alongside Zeref and have a great amount of power. Will Lucy follow the path that has been told to her? Or will she create her own?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail _**

**_Hello Everyone, this is my first story here on Fanfic. Thank you for reading! All types of reviews are welcome :3 _**

Chapter 1

Sighing as she made her way out of her apartment, Lucy made her way towards the guild. Checking the time, seeing as it was already 3:00PM, she summoned Plue . Lucy quickly picked him up and held him in her arms as she skipped quickly through the busy streets of Magnolia, her celestial keys making jingle noises with every step the celestial mage took, wearing her usual blue and white shirt, with her blue skirt and brown belt that held her keys and whip.

Seeing the guild in sight, Lucy slowed her pace and smiled at the children running happily past her. But one little girl with shoulder length black hair, simply walked behind them a stoic expression on her features, purple mystic eyes cold and joyless. The little girl simply walked past her glancing her way momentarily, her eyes making contact with Lucy's large brown eyes, the little girls' presence giving off an eerie vibe.

Ignoring the aberrant moment Lucy continued her way towards the guild, briefly stopping to send Plue back. After walking for a few more minutes Lucy stopped in front of the large Fairy Tail building. Opening the immense doors to the guild, Lucy greeted the guild members, then walked to the guild's bar and ordered her usual strawberry milkshake from Mirajane. After receiving the milkshake Lucy stood up thanking Mira as she took a sip from the drink.

Glancing around Lucy saw none of her teammates, looking around once again her eyes set on the blue haired girl known as Wendy. Lucy made her way towards where Wendy and Charle were sitting. "Hey Wendy what's up?!" Jumping slightly in surprise Wendy looked up and smiled. "Hello Lucy-san, you seem very happy today. Did something happen?"

"No not really, I'm just in a good mood… Did you do anything today?" asked Lucy as she sat down across the young sky maiden. "Actually yes! Charle and I went to go do a job earlier at the orphanage. We helped them clean and move things around, the children there were all so lively even though what they have been through. It was so fun!" Wendy happily exclaimed. "That sounds like fun. We should make a series of jobs that are here in Magnolia helping other people, just Charle, you, and me." Wendy smiled gleefully and thanked Lucy. "Great, it's settled just tell me when you want to and we'll do it okay?"

"How about now Lucy-san?"

"Sure!"

Both girls walked over to the request board. "Lucy-san look the orphanage put up two more jobs!" Taking the papers off the request board, Wendy read the papers aloud. "Request 1- We need help taking care of the children for two weeks. 200,000J. Request 2- Help required to transfer a child to another town. 20,000J." Turning to face Lucy, Wendy gave her a pleading look. "I'll go get these approved by Mira and we can meet up here at say… 9AM tomorrow?" The sky maiden nodded in excitement and handed Lucy the papers.

Though Wendy had only joined just recently, her and Lucy got along like siblings. After the Edolas incident Lucy and Wendy started taking frequent jobs together.

Giving Wendy a quick hug Lucy walked over to the bar and sat in her usual seat. "Mira could you approve these jobs for me?" Smiling Mirajane walked over, the white haired take-over mage nodding and walking away momentarily to stamp the job book and the papers. Coming back and leaning over the counter, Mirajane smirked. "So Lucy, any luck with Natsu?" Looking down with her face blushing as red as Erza's hair, Lucy fumbled with her fingers. "He has Lisanna remember Mira?" Giggling slightly Mirajane replied. "Oh? But Lisanna hasn't told me that they were going out and trust me Lisanna tells me everything."

Suddenly the guild's doors burst open. "We're back!" shouted Natsu as he walked inside the guild with a smiling Gray, Erza, Lisanna, and Happy behind him. Getting a welcome back from most of the guild. The team headed separate ways towards different guild members.

"Luushhyyyy!" wailed Happy as she turned around. The exceed crashed into her chest sobbing, a confused look on her face Lucy asked "What's the matter Happy?" Patting him slightly on the head he looked up. "No one gave me fish throughout the whole mission!" Smiling gently at the exceed, Lucy turned her head towards Mirajane. Nodding knowingly the barmaid swiftly shuffled through the fridge and pulled out a fish. "Happy, Mira has something for you."

Looking up tears welled up in his eyes as he shouted. "You're so nice Lushy!" Taking the fish happily Happy flew over to Wendy and Charle and started telling her everything that just took place.

_(Lucy P.O.V) _

Giggling softly I turned towards where Natsu was standing. He was currently arguing with Gray about who knows what. _Those idiots… _"Hey Nastu, how was the mission?" I asked him. Luckily he turned towards me with his usual goofy grin now plastered on his face.

"Oh. Luce you should've been there! We fought monsters and we even destroyed half of the forest!" Natsu trailed on about how they defeated the monsters and got little to no reward. I was only half-listening, so I didn't catch everything. When he finished, I got up and quickly stated in fake sadness. "Hey, I don't feel so good. I'm going to head home okay?" Natsu reluctantly nodded and I made my way out the guild.

Checking the time I saw it was only 4:30PM. I slowly walked through the same cobblestone streets not rushing to get home. Walking on the edge of the sidewalk I balanced myself, holding both of my arms out. "Be careful Miss Lucy!" warned one of the fishermen. Nodding in thanks, I saw my apartment in sight and I fumbled with my belt to get my keys. After I got them out I looked up to see the same girl I encountered earlier today standing directly in front of me. I jumped back and yelped in surprise, losing my balance I closed my eyes and braced myself as I knew I was going to fall into the river.

But I was surprised when a two pairs of hands caught my arm. I opened my eyes to see the little girl grabbing my arm along with a lady that looked no older than 30. "Veolet what did I tell you about wandering the town alone? You're causing other people trouble! I'm sorry it won't be happening again. Veolet apologize." The older lady scolded with a firm yet gentle town. She had black hair that reached her shoulders and teal eyes that glistened with every emotion she displayed. "Are you alright? I'm sorry if she caused you any trouble." she asked me, the lady's voice filled with concern. I nodded "It's alright let kids be kids right?" I said as I brushed myself off and pulling a strand of hair out my face.

"My name's Kila, nice to meet you. Oh, you're a Fairy Tail mage? Such nice mages you have, one of your mages came to help us today at the orphanage. Wendy was her name I believe, the same age as Veolet over here." I nodded "We saw both of your requests that you posted at the guild." Smiling Kila nodded and walked over to the little girl. "Veolet go home and prepare dinner would you?" Nodding the girl walked in front Kila, where Kila's shadow was casted. The little girl stared at the celestial mage as she slowly sunk into the shadow and disappeared.

I stared at where Veolet had dispersed moments ago in shock. Kila laughed and made her way over to me with a smile, that reminded me of Mirajane in some sort of sense. "Is there anywhere we could talk in private?" she asked me in a whisper. I nodded and guided her towards my apartment; I quickly opened the door and let her in. "Would you like anything to drink?" I asked Kila as she made her way towards my couch. "No, I'm just fine, thank you."

I made my way over to the couch that currently occupied Kila and then I sat next to her. "What did you need to speak to me about?"

"You know Veolet right?

"Sure, the little girl that disappeared into the shadows?"

"Yes her, I believe you Miss Lucy and that girl Wendy might be able to help her, since you are the two that took both of the jobs. Am I right?"

"How did you-?!" _She knew my name and that me __and __Wendy took both jobs?!_

"Anyways, Miss Lucy I ask that you pay close attention to Veolet. I'm sure you're aware of her eerie vibe that she gives off?" I nodded. She continued "Good, after the two weeks I will return and you will be tranfering her to another town. To an older sibling of hers named Rogue Cheney. Okay? Besides that, Veolet says she's seen you before. In her dreams, she also states that you will rule all of Fiore alongside a powerful man with black hair and black eyes. Whose magic is feared by everyone and that your magic will be feared as well…I'm absolutely certain she's referring to the man being the Dark Mage Zeref."

To shocked to speak, I nodded once again. Kila quickly got up and hurriedly walked towards the door. "I must take my leave now, the children must be worried. Goodbye now." I watched as she opened the door and shut it behind her. I ran towards the door and jerked it open. "Wait! How do you-?!" I shouted to no one as I realized she was already gone. Stepping back I shut the door.

I made my way towards my room sighing heavily. "A ruler alongside Zeref? Me? Never…"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail _**

**_ Hello again :3 Thank you for reading! _**

_I made my way towards my room sighing heavily. "A ruler alongside Zeref? Me? Never…" _

Chapter 2

_(Lucy P.O.V)_

I woke up to the light source we call the sun shining harshly in my face. Groaning in displeasure I pulled my pink sheets over my head, but to no avail. Checking the time I saw it was already 8:30, gasping I dashed out of my bed and headed for the bathroom. I quickly grabbed my toothbrush and poured a bit of toothpaste on it. Brushing hurriedly, I still had to pack.

Mentally cursing at myself for my stupidity, I quickly packed a few outfits and undergarments in my duffle bag; I made my way over to the bathroom to rinse out the toothpaste in my mouth. Grabbing both the toothpaste and toothbrush I shoved them both in my bag and I rapidly got dressed in a simple pink tank top, with a black skirt, and my combat boots.

I dashed for my keys which were on my desk and strapped the belt around my waist. I checked the time 8:55, "I'm going to be late!" I shouted as I ran out my house and towards the guild.

_~With Wendy~ Normal P.O.V_

"Honestly, she's the one who told us to meet here at nine and she's already 5 minutes late!" groaned Charle as she floated next to Wendy. "I'm sure Lucy-san just woke up late Charle…" Wendy timidly told the Exceed. Seeing the said girl running towards them, Wendy's features lit up. "I'm sorry I'm late, lets head towards the Orphanage now." Lucy smiled as Wendy enthusiastically nodded, both girls walked towards the edge of Magnolia where the building is located.

Nearing the building Lucy looked up to see a building that was as big as The Fairy Hills Dorms. "Wow, this is big." Lucy gasped. "What did you expect, a one floor home, for about 15 kids?" Charle sarcastically muttered as she crossed her arms. Puffing her cheeks in annoyance Lucy grumbled "What's your problem?"

As the three girls stopped in front of the building they were met with a smiling Kila, and a frowning Veolet. "Great you're here! Come inside and I'll introduce the children to you!" Kila opened the front door and ushered the three mages to the couch. "Veolet could you please call the kids down?" The black haired child made her way towards a button on the wall and pressed it. "Visitors…" her voice at a normal volume yet her face remained joyless and as she finished her sentence. Letting the button go, Veolet made her way towards the only lone chair in the living room; which was in front of the coffee table currently in the center of the room. The children's heavy steps could be heard from upstairs as they dashed across the rooms.

All the children assembled behind Kila, "Why don't we all sit at the dinner table and eat breakfast? We can all introduce each other then." Most of the younger children cheered, but the children about Wendy's age just walked towards the dining room without a word.

_(Lucy P.O.V) _

_Something's off about those kids. _I felt a tug at my skirt and looked down to see a little boy with blonde hair and a mix of dark blue and greenish eyes staring at me. I squealed with delight, _He's so cute! _"Hi, my names Jonathan, but everyone calls me Jonny! Nice to meet you pretty lady." I picked him up and walked into the dining room with him. "You're absolutely adorable you know that? How old are you?" The boy held his fingers out to make the number four. Looking at them uncertainly for a second, he stared at them for a moment then nodded and held his arm up high.

As I walked into the room I saw all of the kids chatting, their volumes at a minimal level some of the children already digging in to their breakfast as Veolet served them. Putting Jonathan down I made my way towards the kitchen, momentarily glancing at Wendy, seeing her talk happily to all of the children.

I watched as Veolet grabbed two more plates of food to serve. "Need any help?" I asked hoping for her to respond. _I don't think she likes me… _"No, you don't need to. Zere-… Kila won't like it when she thinks I insisted a visitor on helping me." Smiling I grabbed the two plates out of her hands, "Well, I'm here to take care of all of you for two weeks so it's alright." At first she seemed shocked, but then Veolet looked down and fumbled with her fingers in shyness, "Thank you…"

_(Veolet P.O.V) _

Lucy and I finished serving the kids and sat down, looking down at my food. _A stack of pancakes and eggs…_ I took the butter from the middle of the table and placed some over my pancake. Placing it back, I grabbed the syrup and drowned my pancakes with the liquid. I chuckled as I remembered what my brother told me about my obsession with sweets.

_~Flashback~ _

_I sat at the dinner table happily, kicking my feet in excitement. "Nee-chan! Your pancakes are always the best!" I squealed as he placed a stack of three pancakes in front of me. I joyfully grabbed the syrup and poured the substance over the fluffy, golden-brown pancake. I felt my brother's soft large hands go over mine, stopping the syrup from pouring any further. "Too much syrup can get you sick." _

_ "Says who!?" I shouted. "Says me." His red eyes glared into mine as he pulled the syrup from my small fingers. I watched as he turned around and placed the syrup into the fridge, I glared at the back of his head. Sticking my tongue out at him I turned my head towards the food in front of me. "Rogue-nee-chan never has any fun. Doesn't he pancakes-san?" I whispered knowing that he can hear me. _

_~Flashback End~ _

_I was only six at the time... I never knew that he would just abandon me. I'll get him back. I'll teach him that he shouldn't have just let me go, like trash. I seethed at the though of my brother. _A cry of pain disrupted my thoughts as I looked up to see everyone staring at me. Turning my head to the where the cry came from, seeing my shadow magic thrashing violently at the surrounding kids, leaving them scratches and bruises. I quickly got up and stood behind the chair and stared at my feet.

_(Lucy P.O.V) _

All of us sat quietly at the table. The only sounds that were heard, was the clashing of forks and knives as everyone ate. I looked up to see Veolet staring at her pancakes smiling, but her smile turned into a frown and I took notice a thrashing movement behind her. Her shadow was getting bigger by the minute, the thrasing in her shadow looked like long blades swinging behind her dangerously. Still in her daydream Veolet took no notice to all the stares she was receiving. I worried that those things made of shadow could really cause damage so I slowly raised myself and made my way over to Jonathan who took no notice to the shadows currently drawing dangerously near him. Soon the shadows covered most of her body, and the thrashing blades surrounded her from the ear and back, the darkness of the shadow looked as if it was going to devour her whole.

I dashed towards Jonathan and jerked him away from Veolet, the blades must have cut his leg because he let out a cry of pain. Wendy ran to my side and let enough magic to blow the kids gently to the wall, giggling they asked for her to do it again, nonetheless staying in their place. "Veolet are you alright?" I asked her wearily. I let Jonathan down and pointed towards Kila, so he can head towards her. _I should be careful, she could lash out at any moment. _"Veolet?" I asked again, nearing my way slowly towards her I held out my hand and put it on her shoulders.

Veolet looked up, tears in her eyes and stared directly at my eyes. _"I'm sorry. It's not as though I want to steal anyone's life... but the world rejects me. I want to see you soon, Lucy." _She muttered sorrowfully in a voice that wasn't hers Veolet then sunk into the shadows, tears falling out of her eyes as she disappeared. _That wasn't Veolet… Could that be? Zeref? _

_**This was an uneventful chapter, I know... But **__**I promise**__** to make it more interesting! :3 **_

_**Any type of reviews are welcome!**_


End file.
